


Parallel Destiny

by Mareel



Series: Parallel [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: AU, Crossover, Delphic Expanse, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Normandy - Freeform, Season 3 Enterprise, Spatial Anomaly, post-Season 4 Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a crossover series between Star Trek Enterprise and Mass Effect.
> 
> Not long before the Cerberus HQ mission in ME3, the _Normandy_ encounters a spatial anomaly and is stranded in a galaxy where there are no Reapers but where Earth has already survived the threat of annihilation.
> 
> This is six years post-canon Enterprise and is Jonathan's voice, up until the final section, which is from Shepard.

 

"Captain, I apologize for disturbing your dinner, but I think you'd better see this."

I glance at my dinner companions. T'Pol has already pushed back from the table and Trip gives me his best 'wonder what's up' look as I reply to the comm. "On my way, Malcolm."

It's significant that Malcolm doesn't even look away from the screen as we enter the Bridge. And understandable. 

Trip beats me to the obvious comment. "What the hell... where did that ship come from?"

I turn to Malcolm, catching his eyes as he shakes his head. "I don't know. We were in clear space, and then suddenly it just appeared. It doesn't look like a Starfleet design... but with that name, it has to be human."

" _Normandy._ " I try to recall if any Earth or Federation ship has ever borne the name, coming up blank. 

"Are they armed, Malcolm?"

"To the teeth, Captain, but I don't even recognize some of the energy signatures. But none of them have changed since they arrived, so I doubt that they've activated weapons."

"Hoshi, any attempts at contact?"

"Not that I can detect... wait something coming in now. It's in English, sir. But I can't get a visual. It’s on an unusual frequency, but it sounds like 'What the hell?'"

Once again Trip beats me to the punch. "Well that sounds pretty damn human to me."

"Can you put me through to whoever is transmitting? I'll take it in my ready room. Malcolm, keep a scan lock on them for any sign of a change in weapons status. T'Pol, try to figure out where they came from... there must be some residual signature. Trip, stand by... they may not have planned to be here and might have engineering problems."

"Captain. You should be aware that there are several spatial anomalies in this area. We were unaffected, since _Enterprise_ is still lined with Trellium-D. The arrival of this _Normandy_ might be related to the anomalies. And they might be in danger from them."

I nod, acknowledging T'Pol's observation. Anomalies... still present in parts of the Expanse even now, seven years after the Founders were repulsed by the combined efforts of _Enterprise_ and our Xindi allies.

__________________________________________________

 

This has to rank as one of our most unusual first contacts. The _Normandy_ is indeed an Earth vessel – but, like _Enterprise_ , her crew includes several other species, none known to our database. But the man in charge appears very human as he steps through the airlock onto _Enterprise_ from his shuttlecraft, accompanied by another man and a tall alien woman.

"Commander Shepard." His grip as he takes my offered hand is strong and confident. 

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. This is Commander T'Pol, my science officer. And Lieutenant Malcolm Reed..."

"Don't tell me... security?" Shepard was smiling. He had probably brought a similar team.

I glanced quickly at Malcolm. "... my tactical officer, yes. Welcome to _Enterprise_."

Shepard gestures to his companions. "This is Dr. Liara T'Soni and Major Kaidan Alenko."

It's my turn to smile. "Security?" 

"The _Normandy_ is a small ship and everyone fills multiple roles. But yeah, Kaidan always has my back."

"Before we get down to asking and answering the obvious questions... is your ship or crew in any distress or in need of any assistance? This part of space has some pretty unpleasant anomalies that might have caused some damage. We'd be glad to help. My chief engineer is standing by."

The Commander and Major Alenko exchange a significant look before Shepard replies. "We did take some damage. No fatalities. Our doctor can handle the injuries. But an engineer who knows the local conditions would be welcome, though our systems appear to be pretty different."

Malcolm has been watching, and listening, his posture wary. He speaks up before we leave the airlock bay. "I know your ship carries weapons. Were you engaged in a fight just before you arrived here? I'll speak plainly. I don't know where you came from, but I do need to know if you might have been followed by hostile ships."

Shepard shook his head. "Actually, for once, no. We were heading home from a mission when – I'm not sure how to describe it – the stars just changed abruptly. And we were _here_ , wherever the hell this is." 

He pauses, exchanging a glance with Alenko, then decides to continue, his voice grim. "We need to get back there as soon as we can. Earth is in danger. And we're dead in the water."

__________________________________________________

 

I suggest moving this discussion to a conference room, leading the way with the Commander. Malcolm and Major Alenko trailed a few paces behind the group. As we take seats, Alenko lingers at the viewport, as if drawn by the alien starscape. T'Pol contacts Trip, requesting that he join us. 

Our visitors are looking to me for an explanation. Unfortunately I have only speculation. But it's better than nothing, so I give the short version of the Xindi attack, our search for the weapon, and our discovery of the Founders' attempt to manipulate the fabric of space in this region. 

"And, this is pure speculation, but it's all I have. Those residual anomalies can be pretty powerful, and we never learned enough about the technology and forces that created them. Maybe the _Normandy_ encountered the effects of one that stretched though trans-dimensional space, pulling you out of your universe into this one."

Shepard had been toying with a data pad he'd carried in a pocket. He offers it to T'Pol. "This is a chart of our planned trajectory when we shifted. Maybe you can overlay the _Normandy_ 's coordinates relative to Earth with your position here. It might be of some help."

She nods, accepting the tablet. "Would one of you care to accompany me while I investigate?" Liara stands, inclining her head toward the Vulcan. 

"I might be able to help. I am an information specialist, among other things." She looks to Shepard, whose nod approves her suggestion. 

Addressing me, but glancing toward Malcolm, T'Pol pauses by the doorway. "I will need to use my station on the Bridge."

Malcolm has security concerns that I can read in the tilt of his head and the way his arms are crossed, but for whatever reason, I feel like I can trust these people. "Go ahead. Use whatever ship's facilities you need. We'll be here for a little while, but I for one am still hungry. Maybe we'll move this to the dining room after Trip joins us. You're welcome to meet us there when you can."

__________________________________________________

 

This ship is large compared to the _Normandy_ , and looks more geared for exploration than combat, though it sounds like they've seen their share of that. And I heard something between the Captain's words that he didn't say. This Jonathan Archer saved Earth. No, it wasn't Reapers, but the threat was as deadly. This man and his ship saved Earth and humanity, and in the process he made an ally of the species who had tried to destroy them. 

Deciding to trust him, I tell something of our world, the threats we've dealt with... and those we still face. And Archer seems to understand. 

As we await a meal in his private dining room, he opens a bottle of Earth bourbon, pouring shots all around. I drink to him gladly. One commander to another. Archer's not a born soldier, but he stepped into the role he was dealt and did what he had to do. I respect that. And he has a sense of humor that barely hides the scars from that mission. I respect that even more. 

Archer makes a toast. "To Earth. _Both_ our Earths. And to the _Normandy_ defending her."

I swallow hard as I reply. "To Earth and everything we value. And to you and the _Enterprise_ for all you have done."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
